sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
RepeaterNode
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity TableOfContents edit me RepeaterNodeNots Gateway cycling There are two options PPP or IP. Change the PPP in gateway type to IP - this will help if you're behind an ICMP firewall. If you're trying to surf through a repeater node, tunnel type needs to be IP istead of PPP in WiaNa. Otherwise DNS will not work reliably. Also, unregistered nodes (as indicated by your 10.x.x.x address) sometimes won't pass traffic due to missing CellId and vtund not initiating inter-node tunnels properly. You should either register your nodes with WiaNaor you'll need to get www.qorvus.com software Is it possible that I don't have /etc/static in my directory structure? I don't see it. Remove it if you had it. You don't so it isn't a problem. Also in WIANA its set to "autodetect", Verify that this is on the node itself by doing vi /etc/wiana.settings and look for the line MODETYPE:auto and i'm not directly connected to my router. It keeps cylcling and saying "meshbox kernel: HJAODV: Gateway calling :1.109.18.92" That is normal - it is a gateway advertisement from the gateway, which is being received by your repeater node. The issue was querying was whether your repeater node was issuing the message "sending Gateway Advertisement" which implies that your repeater node thinks it is a gateway. Repeater not Meshing I know that the Cell id’s are not cloned, also, the RaDius Server number and the privacy ciphers were not cloned. I was wondering if maybe the daisy chain DNS may need to be enabled. Seeing that you cloned it makes me wonder if something was cloned that should have been left alone? I know you want separate cell id 1 & cell id 2 values. Does anyone know of what other values should be left alone? I'm wondering about the privacy ciphers?? Anyone have some input on those - and , did you clone the privacy cipher? I’ve been working on a 2 nd repeater hop for a couple of weeks now with no luck. The 2 nd repeater is not meshing. The area does not support a direct line to the primary gateway, so I have to use a repeater to get to it. I set the box up as usual for repeater mode. The box has about a 25-30 SNR at both ends. I cloned the appropriate info from the repeater already installed over to this 2 nd repeater via a putty console. The only messages I am seeing from the box is attempting to connect to audited gateway, which it the primary gateway in the neighborhood. ReporTer shows the 1 st repeater at 0%. No messages come across saying it is attempting to connect to the other repeater. Back to back repeaters Connect two meshboxes to a switch each with a parabolic. Connect a wrt54g linksys to switch to provide access for the local users at the repeater node. Uplink nodes Repeater doesn't recognize Internet uplink >I've been trying to set up a mesh network with Linux PCs and BR notebooks. The mesh gateway works fine and clients can very easily get Internet BR access from it. Problem comes when I tried to set up repeater nodes though. BR From the Locustworld.com FAQ it said I only have to boot a PC with the BR MeshAP CD to make it a repeater node. But when it actually boots up, BR it prints "No uplink connectivity" in tty1. BR Running "RouTe -n" and cat /proc/aodv/route_table shows two RouTes BR to the GateWayNotes (the 1.x.x.x route and the 11.x.x.x route - I've modified BR 10.x.x.x to 11.x.x.x on both nodes since my office LAN uses 10.x.x.x), BR yet no default route (i.e. 0.0.0.0/0) is pointed to the mesh gateway. BR Putting a client machine in range of the RepeaterNode will give it a 192.168.x.y IP BR and a DefaultDateway pointing to the repeater. Opening a web browser on BR that>client shows the LocustWorld login screen with a no uplink warning. BR >>I've tried fiddling with both the repeater and the gateway nodes but BR had no>luck. Could someone kindly provide a hint on what went wrong in my BR >situation? Thanks. BR I suspect that you haven't changed everything that needs changing to BR move to the 11.x.x.x network. The meshbox can deal with the DhCp BR address given to it being a 10.x.x.x address, but it won't BR necessarily allow its clients to connect to other addresses on that BR SubNet. However, they should be able to access the internet. BR Try running with default settings before tweaking things - makes it BR easier to debug problems. Also, check which version you are running BR with the MeshAP CD - I seem to remember that the bootable CDs are BR very old. BR